


【哈利波特AU】把你送人算了

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】把你送人算了

"今天真的不行。"权顺荣的脸已经红透了，但是还是用最后一点理智把对方推开了。

"啊，真残忍，"全圆佑撇嘴，"两个月都没见，你居然不想我。"

"怎么可能，"权顺荣靠在沙发上缓了口气，"想得都要疯了。但是真的，绝对不行。"

全圆佑愣了，用难以置信的眼神盯着权顺荣。

"你猜对了。"权顺荣得意洋洋地笑了，"民俊要有妹妹了。"

"怎么现在才告诉我！"全圆佑的手开始发抖了，"你想死吗?"

"发什么火呀。"权顺荣小声嘟哝，"反正都四个月了。"

"啊……真是！"全圆佑把脸埋进手里，最后硬生生憋出这两个字来。

"啊西，你倒是高兴点呀！混蛋。"

"哥，"全民俊郁闷地把一把比比多味豆塞进嘴里，"我觉得他们俩才是爸爸真正的孩子。"

在孝同情地揉揉他的小脸，目光转向房间另一侧——智慧靠在全圆佑的怀里，小心翼翼地搂着几个月的小婴儿，轻轻转动着奶瓶给她喂奶，眼睛里全都是温柔的光芒。

虽说这样讲不太合适吧，可是在一边看着的智慧亲爸崔胜澈也有同感。过去智慧在家里是很黏他的，每天一醒了一声"崔胜澈——我要骑大马——"，堂堂的国家选手就屁颠屁颠地喊着“来了来了”跑过去给小丫头当坐骑，说往哪爬就往哪爬，累瘫在地上脸上也还是傻乎乎的笑。可是现在智慧心里只剩了两个字——“妹妹”。"什么时候看妹妹去?""妹妹在哪?""圆佑哥哥什么时候带妹妹来看我?"

尽管崔胜澈好声好气地解释了无数遍，现在顺荣叔叔带着学生去参加比赛了，圆佑哥哥，不，圆佑叔叔现在照顾妹妹和民俊已经很忙了，不能再去打扰他们了。可是智慧一概不理，尖叫一声高过一声，最后撕心裂肺地号哭起来——

"我——要——看——妹——妹——!"

如果智慧再这样哭下去，恐怕邻居要报警说崔胜澈虐待儿童了。崔胜澈妥协了，他一手把智慧抱起来，脖子夹着电话，另一手去按数字。智慧进全圆佑家时还鼻头红红的，脸颊上还挂着一颗眼泪，可是一看见全圆佑怀里粉嘟嘟的婴儿就安静了。她从崔胜澈怀里跳下来，踮起脚尖探出手要去抱那个迷迷糊糊刚睡醒的小娃娃。

"我们敏英怎么这么漂亮呢？敏英呀，好好吃，快长大，姐姐所有的玩具都给你玩，所有的漂亮衣服都给你穿，"她注意到了民俊正用复杂的目光盯着她，故意抬高声音说，"什么都不给民俊，只给我们敏英，好不好?"

全圆佑和崔胜澈都给逗乐了，智慧这个小丫头的偏心不能再明显了。她过去最大的乐趣就是逗哭民俊，哭得越凶她越满意，反正她留下的烂摊子都有个好脾气的大哥哥在孝兜着；现在她连注意力都不愿意分给民俊了，每天只盼着能到"圆佑哥哥"家去抱小妹妹。

"哥哥，"智慧的声音轻得像小天鹅最细嫩的羽毛，"敏英什么时候才能戴我给她的帽子?"

全圆佑爱怜地摸了摸智慧银光闪闪的小辫子，"等敏英长到和智慧一样大的时候就可以啦。"

"那敏英什么时候……"智慧刚准备抛出下一个问题，怀里的小婴儿哼哼了一声，"唉古我们敏英呀，"她立马从全圆佑怀里站起来，抱着敏英摇晃着，"我们敏英吃饱了，是不是？姐姐给你唱歌，咱们睡觉去。"

全圆佑轻手轻脚地从敏英的房间里出来，满足地告诉崔胜澈，智慧一个人把敏英哄睡了，她也困了，就干脆给她盖上小毯子让她在旁边睡了。

"真行，"正看着在孝和民俊搭积木的崔胜澈乐了，"我看干脆把敏英给智慧当妹妹好了，说不定比你还会照顾呢。"

全圆佑也笑，"我们民俊同不同意呀，把妹妹给智慧姐姐?"

民俊没出声，但是突然把旁边在孝垒起来的一座塔哗啦推倒了。在孝一句"你干嘛"还没出口，就听见民俊大声喊道：

"送妹妹干什么，你们把我送人算了。"他眼眶里满满地全是泪水。

全圆佑他刚醒过味儿来，那边睡得头发乱糟糟、脸蛋红扑扑的智慧就噔噔地跑了出来，狠狠地推了民俊一把，"臭小子，你是不知道妹妹在睡觉吗？"

不提还好，"妹妹"这两个字一出口，民俊就痛哭起来。这下完了，敏英也给闹醒了，发出了吭吭的哭声。全圆佑从地毯上爬起来，被刚刚洒得满地都是的积木绊了一跤，连滚带爬地去哄娃。智慧狠狠地剜了民俊一眼，“白送都没人要你！”

“圆佑呀！我回来了！”门开了，赢了比赛的权顺荣喜气洋洋地拎着礼物进来。民俊可是找到了救星，“哇——”地哭着就来搂他的腿。窗户边崔胜澈正抱着气鼓鼓的智慧劝，明明什么坏事也没干却被毁掉了建筑物的在孝正把积木一块块捡回来装进盒子里。

权顺荣本来已经累得恨不得一进屋就瘫倒，还是硬着头皮把礼物放在地板上，把儿子抱起来哄。

“在孝哥哥呀，给叔叔说说，这是怎么啦？”权顺荣眼尖看着那边的在孝已经缩成一团了，赶紧过去安抚。

“胜澈叔叔和圆佑叔叔开玩笑，说要把敏英送给智慧当妹妹，”在孝的头还深深地埋在膝盖里，“民俊不高兴了，喊了一句就把智慧吵醒了，智慧也不高兴了，就出来骂民俊，现在敏英也醒了……”在孝烦躁地把额前的头发掀上去，和金珉奎一样的可怜兮兮的大眼睛看着权顺荣，“顺荣叔叔，求你了，送我回家吧……我哄不动了！”

在孝和民俊一人吃着一颗棒棒糖，走在对角巷的街上。民俊已经不哭了，只是把头靠在权顺荣怀里，紧紧搂着他的脖子不撒手。在孝拽着权顺荣的手，快活地给他讲他和金珉奎一起照顾刚出生的小猫的事情。一听到“刚出生”，民俊的糖又吃不下去了。

“Daddy，”民俊的声音小小的，“我究竟是不是爸爸亲生的？”

“说什么呢，当然是了。民俊还是小婴儿的时候都是爸爸在照顾你呢。只不过那个时候你太小了，记不住。”

“我看你就是嫉妒敏英。”在孝关于那堆被推倒的积木的后劲儿也上来了，“智慧天天欺负你，她的东西你碰也别想碰，可是敏英一出生，智慧就把自己最宝贝的帽子给敏英了。”

“你胡说！”民俊探出手要拍在孝的头，被权顺荣给搂回去了，“我也喜欢敏英！”

“可惜敏英不喜欢你，你一抱她就哭，智慧一抱她就睡，是吧？”在孝罕见地怼了回去。

“Daddy，你们把我送人算了，让敏英当你们的孩子吧。”民俊又想哭了，“可是我会想你的。”

“呀，谁说要把你送人了，”权顺荣的笑快憋不住了，“刚才不是一直说敏英跟智慧要好，要把敏英送给智慧当妹妹吗？”

“不行。”民俊擦眼泪，“敏英是我妹妹。”

“好好好，谁也不送人，都是我和爸爸的宝贝，”权顺荣在民俊的小脸上亲了一口，“敏英还小呢，她长大了就知道哥哥总是帮忙给她拿尿布了，是不是？”

“还有铺床。”在孝在一边补充。

“敏英为什么不喜欢我？”民俊委屈地在权顺荣身上拱来拱去，“我才是她哥哥。”

“你小时候也不喜欢我。”在孝伸手挠了挠民俊的腿，“现在还不是玩得好好的。”

“哎，就是，”权顺荣揉揉在孝毛茸茸的头，“得给敏英一点时间长大嘛。”

“那智慧姐姐为什么不喜欢我？”

“她喜欢你就欺负你罢了。”在孝利落地整理，“走吧，我带你们找爸爸看小猫去。”

权顺荣进门时屋里已经黑灯了。民俊沉迷吸猫一时爽，非要睡在在孝哥哥那里一直吸一直爽。金珉奎大方地表示，顺便再给民俊做点炸虾和生鱼片，给最近一直吃全圆佑黑暗料理的可怜孩子改善改善生活。徐明浩谢过了权顺荣给在孝的新款积木，顺便让他把给敏英的小裙子带回去。

“圆佑呀。”他用气音小声喊。

“在这里。”全圆佑躺在敏英的床上，孩子趴在他胸口睡得正香。“吃饭了吗？”

“没呢。”权顺荣把孩子拿下来，全圆佑把枕头摆好。敏英全无知觉，舒舒服服缩进小毯子里继续呼呼大睡。

“辛苦啦，我们爸爸。”

“辛苦啦，我们妈妈。”

“我看把你送人算了，”权顺荣笑着推了他一把，“可惜我舍不得呢。走，看看我给你带了什么。”


End file.
